An Accidental Chance
by White-Clown
Summary: TRADUCTION. Un Tweet accidentel. Un coup de téléphone hasardeux. Ou ce qui arrive quand la célèbre star de la télé Blaine Anderson tweet accidentellement son numéro de téléphone.
1. Chapitre 1

Hey hey ! C'est encore moi, de retour avec une nouvelle traduction :)

Après avoir partagé avec vous **Crema** (que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon profil ff net) je tenais à vous faire découvrir cette autre célèbre fanfiction Klaine dans le fandom ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que Crema et que vous suivrez attentivement chaque chapitre, chapitre que je publierai chaque semaine et si j'ai un peu de retard je m'en excuse d'avance, j'ai beaucoup de boulot avec mes études cette année.

Ceci est bien évidemment une traduction de la fanfiction "An Accidental Chance" par **SlayerKitty** que vous pouvez retrouver sur Tumblr: **slayerkitty. tumblr. com**  
Et vous pouvez retrouver l'histoire en **VO** ici: scarvesandcoffeeviewstory. php? Sid=2224

**Rating**: Il varie selon les chapitres, T convient parfaitement :)

Enjoy !

* * *

_Automne 2011_

C'est arrivé par accident.

Kurt s'est souvent demandé à quoi aurait ressemblé sa vie si les événements de ce jour-là n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Mais cela est arrivé, et maintenant il était là, s'apprêtant à mettre le pied sur son premier tapis rouge.

Pas comme la star qu'il avait toujours rêvée d'être, mais la deuxième meilleure chose au monde : il allait arriver au bras de la star la plus aimée des jeunes depuis des années - Blaine Anderson.

Les yeux de Blaine ratissèrent son visage, et Kurt espérait que son expression ne reflétait pas sa nervosité. La limousine dans laquelle ils se trouvaient s'est arrêté, et la porte s'ouvrit. Kurt pouvait déjà entendre les déclics des appareils photo et les cris de la foule.

"Tu es prêt?" Demanda Blaine.

"Je le suis, depuis toujours." répondit Kurt, souriant. Blaine sorti de la limousine, et le bruit à l'extérieur a gagné en volume, presque le triple de ce qu'il était avant lorsqu'ils ont réalisé que Blaine n'était pas seul. Kurt prit la main tendue de Blaine et laissa son petit ami le tirer de la voiture.

Blaine a offert son coude, toujours gentleman, et Kurt le prit dans sa main, le tenant fermement.

Ensemble, ils ont marché sous le feu des projecteurs.

* * *

"Blaine! Par ici Blaine!" Les photographes criaient. Il pouvait sentir la main de Kurt saisir fermement son bras.

"Arrêtes-toi et pose," Blaine murmura à l'oreille de Kurt. Les photographes sont devenus fous, surtout quand Blaine se pencha vers Kurt et a mis son bras autour de lui. L'agent de Blaine, Julie, était juste derrière eux et les poussa en avant après un moment. Il fit un signe aux caméras et se dirigea vers la ligne des journalistes. Le moment était venu.

Cela allait vraiment se passer.

Lui et Kurt allait publiquement officialiser leur relation.

Ils furent conduits vers Ryan Seacrest, qui interviewait une des soeurs Kardashian (Blaine ne pouvait pas les différencier les unes des autres.)

"Tu es sûr que ça?" Demanda Blaine à Kurt, doucement.

"Ouais," répondit Kurt, mais il avait l'air un peu terrifié. "Toi?"

"Absolument." répondit Blaine.

"Et tout de suite nous avons avec nous Blaine Anderson de la série télévisée à succès Dalton!" S'écria Ryan, et Blaine grimpa lentement les marches jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait Ryan, la main de Kurt dans la sienne.

"Hey man, comment ça va?" Ryan les a accueillis, en secouant la main libre de Blaine.

"Ça va bien." lui répondit Blaine.

"Je n'en doute pas," Ryan a continué, en regardant la caméra pendant un moment, et puis de nouveau à Blaine. "Tu es en course pour un Emmy ce soir pour Dalton, en tant que meilleur acteur dans une série comique."

"Exactement," Blaine a confirmé, toujours incapable d'y croire. «Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire." admit-il avec un rire.

"Il y a eu de nombreuses rumeurs à ton sujet au cours des dernières semaines" Ryan poussa. "Tout commentaire à ce sujet?"

"Les gens aiment parler." Sourit Blaine. "Qui sommes-nous pour les arrêter?" Ryan hocha la tête.

"Et je vois que tu n'es pas seul ce soir." Ryan fit signe à Kurt.

"Non, en effet." Blaine sourit de son plus charmant sourire, tirant légèrement sur Kurt pour le faire avancer.

«C'est Kurt."

"Ravi de vous rencontrer Kurt ," Ryan lui tendit la main, et Kurt la secoua. "Un petit oiseau m'a conté l'histoire sur la façon dont vous deux vous êtes mis ensemble."

Blaine et Kurt ont partagé un sourire au choix des mots de Ryan.

"Pourriez-vous partager cette histoire avec le monde entier?"

* * *

_Novembre 2010_

"Et c'est pourquoi je pense que Blaine Anderson est l'une des personnes les plus influentes de notre époque." Santana lu par-dessus l'épaule de Kurt, sa voix se moquant de lui droit à son oreille.

"Oh mon Dieu, Hummel. Si tu rencontres ce gars-là un jour, tu vas crémer ton pantalon, n'est-ce pas? "

"Tais-toi, Satan, et va-t'en." Kurt rougit comme il a cliqué sur le bouton de sauvegarde de son document Word et lança l'impression. Ce document compte pour la moitié de sa note de sociologie. Le sujet: la personne la plus influente dans le monde, vivant ou mort, et pourquoi.

Kurt avait choisi d'écrire sur son acteur fétiche, Blaine Anderson.

Blaine Anderson, star de la série télé à succès Dalton; artiste disque de platine sur Itunes. Blaine Anderson, avec ses cheveux noirs bouclés et ses traits parfaits. Blaine Anderson, qui était sincère, doux et - surtout - très, très gay.

Ayant grandi à Lima dans l'Ohio et allant à Homophobie High (également connu sous le nom de William McKinley High School), Kurt connaissait très peu de personnes gay. En fait, il n'en connaissait qu'une seule.

Lui-même.

Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle Kurt avait flashé sur Blaine (et James, son personnage) de façon si obsessionnelle. Jusqu'à décrocher son rôle pour Dalton, l'acteur de dix-sept ans avait été victime d'intimidation pour sa sexualité, tout comme Kurt l'était. Bien sûr, maintenant Blaine était célèbre, et tout cela a changé pour lui.

Kurt n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il y aurait effectivement un adolescent gay et fier à la télévision. Le fait qu'il ait été joué par Blaine, le plus jeune acteur gay d'Hollywood, avait attiré l'attention de tous.

Tout le monde voulait tout savoir sur le charismatique Blaine Anderson - surtout avec qui il sortait.

"La Terre à Hummel." Claqua Santana.

"Désolé," rougit Kurt. "J'étais perdu dans mes pensées."

"Si tu compte fantasmer sur ton toy boy, moi et Britt nous pouvons partir," répondit Santana. "Nous savons à quel point la masturbation est importante pour les garçons."

"Oh, mon Dieu." Kurt a couvert son visage avec ses mains, se tournant sur sa chaise. "Pourquoi suis-je ami avec vous deux déjà?"

"Parce que nous sommes géniales et populaires," Brittany répondit depuis sa place sur le lit, où elle feuilletait un des magazines de mode de Kurt. "Et nous le ferions avec toi si tu nous le demandais."

Elles sont toute les deux la parfaite incarnation de l'esprit de l'école dans leurs uniformes de cheerleader. Kurt devrait normalement être vêtu du sien aussi, mais il avait conclu un accord avec Coach Sylvester de sorte que deux jours par semaine, il pouvait porter ses vêtements normaux. Kurt suivait minutieusement toutes les dernières tendances de la mode, et l'uniforme des Cheerios n'en faisait pas partie.

En plus d'être Cheerios, les trois d'entre eux étaient également dans le glee club. Ces deux activités étaient les deux seuls spots sous lesquels Kurt pouvait briller au lycée de l'enfer (qui était aussi le titre de son futur mémoire - qu'il projetait d'écrire dès qu'il serait célèbre, spécialement dans le but d'éviscérer jusqu'au dernier ses agresseurs en caractères d'imprimerie.) Sinon, Kurt a fait de son mieux pour garder la tête haute parmi cette mer de Néandertaliens.

Kurt était sur le point de répliquer qu'il ferait un jour froid en enfer avant que cela n'arrive (il avait finalement eu le courage de sortir du placard l'année précédente, et il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il y retourne), lorsque sa page Twitter s'est enfin actualisé. Le plus récent Tweet a attiré son attention et il a effectivement haleté à haute voix.

"Oh, mon Dieu," dit-il pour la seconde fois.

"Quoi?" Santana se pencha par-dessus pour jeter un oeil. "Bordel de merde!" Elle écarquilla les yeux. "Est-ce que ..." Elle s'interrompit.

"Je pense que oui," répondit Kurt, les yeux grands ouverts aussi. "Blaine Anderson vient de tweeter son numéro de téléphone."

"Nous devons nous en assurer," Santana sourit et saisit le téléphone portable de Kurt qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

"Quoi?" Dit-il sèchement. "Santana, non!" C'était trop tard. Elle avait un sourire ravi et lui tendit le téléphone afin qu'il puisse entendre.

"Ça sonne!" Elle chantonna.

"Raccroche!" Siffla Kurt.

"Non!" refusa Santana. "C'est une occasion en or pour toi d'obtenir ce que tu souhaites."

"Santana-" il a commencé à protester à nouveau, mais a été coupé quand une voix a parlé dans le téléphone.

"Bonjour?"

* * *

Blaine Anderson était au sommet. Il venait de quitter le studio d'enregistrement, juste après avoir terminé l'enregistrement d'une chanson pour le prochain épisode de Dalton. Il a glissé dans le siège de sa voiture, a sorti son téléphone et a ouvert son navigateur internet. En attendant que Twitter charge, il démarra sa voiture, la laissant chauffer. La radio hurlait une de ces chansons préférées, et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de chanter comme il a tapé son dernier tweet _(Viens juste de terminer d'enregistrer la meilleure chanson, vous allez adorer!_) avant de lire ses interactions.

Il y avait un couple de tweets de fans auxquelles il a répondu, réponses qui allaient tourner sur Tumblr et LiveJournal et Dieu sait ou encore, conduisant toutes les fangirls au délire. Ouais, il aimait faire ça, juste un peu.

Il y avait aussi un message personnel dans sa boîte de réception de Nick, un de ses camarades du cast de Dalton et un bon ami. _(Hey mec, je viens d'avoir un nouveau téléphone et ils ne peuvent pas importer mes numéros - SMS moi ton numéro afin que je puisse l'ajouter._)

Blaine gloussa, répondant avec son numéro et posa son téléphone sur le siège à côté de lui avant de mettre se mettre en route.

Son téléphone a sonné plusieurs fois pendant dix minutes, mais chaque fois cela raccroché avant qu'il ne puisse y répondre - tous des numéros qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Quand il sonna à nouveau, Blaine a répondu à la première sonnerie.

"Bonjour?" Il essaya de ne pas sembler grincheux - on ne savait jamais cela pourrait être un appel pour un contrat. Le silence fut sa seule réponse. "Bonjour?"

"Euh, salut." Une voix parla enfin sur l'autre ligne.

"Puis-je vous aider?" Blaine essaya de ne pas paraître cassant. Cela ressemblait à une fille, peut-être.

"Est-ce ... est-ce Blaine Anderson?" Demanda la voix.

"Oui," répondit Blaine. "Et qui êtes-vous?"

"Kurt ," fut la réponse. Bon, pas une fille alors. "Euh, je n'ai pas ...» Kurt se tut.

Blaine soupira. "Écoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ou comment vous avez eu mon numéro, mais juste me dire ce que vous voulez."

"Mon Dieu, j'ai l'impression d'être un harceleur," Kurt a dit dans la précipitation. «D'accord, vous devez vérifier votre dernier tweet."

"De quoi parlez-vous?" Blaine sentit un nœud se serrer dans son estomac. Qui était cet homme?

"Votre dernier tweet était votre numéro de téléphone," Kurt a finalement dit. "Et je sais ce à quoi ça me fait ressembler pour avoir appelé, mais je ne voulais pas, mon amie a composé le numéro et vous avez répondu, je ne savais pas-"

"Whoa!" S'exclama Blaine, se garant dans le prochain parking qu'il aperçut, qui se trouvait être celui d'un fast-food. "Doucement. J'ai tweeté mon numéro de téléphone?"

"Oui." A confirmé Kurt.

"Merde." Jura Blaine. Son message à Nick n'avait pas été privé. Cela avait été un tweet public. Pas étonnant que son téléphone avait sonné - bien sûr que les gens allaient l'appeler.

"Je ne veux pas paraître effrayant avec tout ce truc à propos de t'appeler," poursuit Kurt, lui parlant doucement. "Honnêtement, je ne peux pas croire que vous n'avez pas encore raccroché."

"Eh bien, vous semblez agréable et relativement normal, et vous m'avais averti à propos de ma connerie, donc ..."

"C'est un peu ... surréaliste," Kurt rit, et Blaine à en quelque sorte savourait le son. Ce gars avait un rire agréable.

"Juste euh ... me faire une faveur et rester hors de Tumblr, d'accord?" Il gémit. "Oh, non." Il claqua une main sur son visage, imaginant déjà les réactions des fangirls.

"Ouais," rigola Kurt. "Aucune d'entre elles ne voudras jamais croire ce qui vient de se passer, de toute façon."

"Je pense que je peux m'occuper de cela." Murmura Blaine.

"Je devrais probablement ... vous laisser et vous pourrez changer votre numéro." Kurt semblait réticent à raccrocher, et pour une raison quelconque, Blaine ressentait la même chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son numéro de téléphone inchangé, ou les appels téléphoniques allaient le rendre fou.

"Ouais," Blaine expira. "Merci, Kurt. Je suis content que cela ait été toi au téléphone."

"De rien ... Blaine,» répondit Kurt. "Merci de ne pas penser que je suis un harceleur." Blaine rigola.

"Bye."

"Bye." Blaine raccrocha et appela immédiatement son opérateur. Vingt minutes plus tard, il avait un nouveau numéro de téléphone, et cinq minutes après, il était à la maison, se précipitant sur son ordinateur.

Il l'alluma et attendit qu'il charge. La première chose qu'il fit fut d'envoyer un SMS à tout le cast et l'équipe du show de sorte qu'ils aient son nouveau numéro. Puis il a envoyé un email à Nick pour lui faire savoir ce qui s'est passé _(Nick, salaud, regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire?)_. Une fois que son ordinateur était prêt, il s'est à nouveau connecté sur Twitter, il supprima le tweet avec son numéro de téléphone, et en a écrit un nouveau _(Désolé pour ça tout le monde. Je voulais juste dire merci à Kurt pour m'avoir mis au courant. Tu gères!)_

Il a reçu un email de Nick (_Blaine, tu es un crétin_), puis a vérifié Twitter à nouveau.

Il avait une nouvelle réponse de ►kurthummel _(Je t'en prie._)

* * *

Kurt regardait fixement son téléphone en état de choc. Santana et Brittany le fixaient. Aucun d'eux ne semblait être en mesure de trouver les mots.

"Pincez-moi." Kurt bégaya.

Santana cligna des yeux et répondit avec un "Quoi?"

"Pincez-moi," Kurt lui a dit, levant les yeux de son téléphone pour répondre à son regard. "Prouve-moi que je ne rêve pas." Elle tendit sa main et pinça la peau de son bras, la tordant brutalement. "Ouch!" Cria-t-il, puis se mit à rire. "Cela s'est réellement passé, oh, mon Dieu."

Santana et Brittany sont finalement partis, après qu'ils aient discuté de l'appel téléphonique, et il réussit à leur faire promettre de ne pas en dire un mot. Après tout, qui le croirait?

Il était si inhabituellement joyeux pendant le dîner que son père lui a demandé s'il se sentait bien. Kurt avait réussi à faire passer ça pour de la bonne humeur et il s'est échappé dans sa chambre dès qu'il a pu, il a même sauté son dessert préféré, au grand bonheur de Finn (parce qu'il a réussi à avoir la part de Kurt.)

Il s'est connecté sur Tumblr, déterminé à rester à l'écart de Twitter et de la tentation de tweeter Blaine au sujet de leur appel téléphonique plus tôt. Kurt a refusé d'être un de ses fans qui harcelait toute célébrité qui leur donnait de l'attention. Il haleta à haute voix lorsque son dashboard est apparu (il a fait cela beaucoup de fois aujourd'hui) - son dashboard sur des pages et des pages n'était rien d'autre que le tweet accidentel de Blaine, ainsi qu'un nouveau tweet _(Désolé pour ça tout le monde. Je voulais juste dire merci à Kurt pour m'avoir mis au courant. Tu gères!)_

Il y avait beaucoup de spéculations sur qui était "Kurt", et Kurt a lu tout cela avec les yeux écarquillés.

_Qui est Kurt? Un fan?_

_Peut-être que c'est son petit ami caché._

_Ah, j'aime cette idée. Blaine et Kurt sont totalement en train de s'envoyer en l'air._

Kurt frissonna. Il n'avait jamais vraiment shippé des personnes réelles ensemble, mais maintenant que c'était son nom là, avec celui de Blaine ... quelque chose en lui s'est retourné. Avant qu'il ne savait ce qu'il faisait, il avait ouvert Twitter, et a tapé une réponse à Blaine. Quelque chose de court, simple, et concis _(Je t'en prie.)_

* * *

Et voici ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous? :) (J'ai dû remplacer les arobases que l'on trouve avant le nom twitter par ► car ff net n'accepte pas les arobases -")

Personnellement j'aime beaucoup dans cette fanfiction les réactions des fans par rapport à Klaine au travers de Tumblr, ce n'est que le début !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça motive toujours pour poster la suite plus vite ;)


	2. Chapitre 2

Un grand grand merci pour vos reviews ! Sa fait vraiment très plaisir :)

J'espère que vous tenez le coup suite à l'épisode 5x03, je l'ai regardé en direct à 3h du matin et wow, j'ai pleuré tout le long ...

Courage tout le monde

Traduction de la fanfiction "An Accidental Chance" par **SlayerKitty** que vous pouvez retrouver sur Tumblr: **slayerkitty. tumblr. com**

Et l'histoire en **VO** ici: scarvesandcoffeeviewstory. php? Sid=2224

* * *

Quand Kurt se réveilla le lendemain matin, il lui a fallu une seconde pour se souvenir des événements de la journée précédente. Une fois que tout lui revint en mémoire, il s'est précipité hors de son lit et a allumé son ordinateur. Avec un coup d'œil à l'horloge (il avait plus d'une heure pour se préparer pour l'école) il s'est détendu et a ouvert son navigateur une fois que son ordinateur était prêt.

Kurt n'a pas perdu de temps à vérifier son Tumblr (encore remplie du tweet de Blaine pour lui et maintenant sa propre réponse a été ajouté , ce qui alimentait encore plus les spéculations sur leurs supposées «activités»). Il ne pouvait pas y croire. En secouant la tête, il s'est connecté sur Twitter, et vit qu'il avait un message de Blaine Anderson.

C'était officiel. Blaine Anderson essayait de le tuer, ou de lui donner une crise cardiaque ou quelque chose, parce que_ Blaine Anderson lui avait envoyé un message._

Kurt le lu rapidement (_maintenant je sais qui tu es, Kurt Hummel de l'Ohio, ainsi je peux te remercier convenablement. J'ai vraiment apprécié que tu m'aies averti hier_). Et Blaine le suivait.

_Blaine Anderson le suivait sur Twitter._

Il fixait l'écran de son ordinateur, osant à peine reprendre son souffle. S'il le faisait, il pourrait se rendre compte qu'il avait rêvé tout ça.

Mais il n'a pas, parce que c'était là en noir et blanc.

Il s'assit et réfléchit un long moment avant de composer une réponse _(Sérieusement, ce n'était pas grand-chose, je pensais que tu serais plus contrarié qu'autre chose à ce sujet pour avoir appelé ton numéro. Eh bien, en quelque sorte. Une de mes amies pensait que ça serait amusant si elle a appelé avec mon téléphone. J'espère vraiment que je ne t'ai pas embêté ou effrayé.)_

Il a cliqué sur envoyer, puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer pour l'école.

* * *

Blaine ne savait pas ce qui l'avait pris d'envoyer ce message à Kurt. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait aimé la voix de Kurt, et il avait l'air gentil et pas complètement intimidé par le statut de célébrité de Blaine. En plus, il était également de l'Ohio (selon sa page Twitter), et Blaine était lui aussi de l'Ohio .

Il se demandait si Kurt répondrait.

Il se demandait pourquoi cela comptait tant.

Blaine soupira en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil maquillage. Il n'arrêtait pas de vérifier son téléphone pour voir si Kurt avait répondu ou non. Même Connie, celle qui le maquillait, avait remarqué.

"Tu attends quelque chose de la part de quelqu'un de spécial?" Demanda-t-elle, tout en retouchant le tour de ces yeux.

"Pas exactement." Murmura Blaine. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité - cela paraîtrait trop bizarre.

"Mec, epic fail hier." Dit Jeff, le seul warbler aux cheveux blonds, en entrant dans la caravane pour le maquillage.

"Sans blague," Blaine convenu. "Heureusement que je l'ai découvert à temps."

"Combien d'appels tu as reçus?"

"Environ vingt au total avant que mon numéro n'a été changé," Blaine lui répondit. Mais un seul comptait. Il a vérifié son téléphone encore une fois, et encore une autre fois lorsque Connie lui a annoncé qu'il était prêt, il a pris une photo de lui-même. C'était l'un de ces rares jours où il était hors de l'uniforme Dalton, et il savait que cela allait rendre les fangirls folles à essayer de comprendre pourquoi.

Aujourd'hui, son personnage James allait espionner une école rivale et rencontrer son possible futur copain. Blaine ne pouvait pas attendre.

Il a posté la photo et sourit avant de remarquer qu'il avait un message. Il sourit quand il vit que c'était de Kurt _(Sérieusement, ce n'était pas grand-chose, je pensais que tu serais plus contrarié qu'autre chose à ce sujet pour avoir appelé ton numéro. Eh bien, en quelque sorte. Une de mes amies pensait que ça serait amusant si elle a appelé avec mon téléphone. J'espère vraiment que je ne t'ai pas embêté ou effrayé.)_

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de rigoler lorsqu'il écrit sa réponse _(un grand merci à ton amie de ma part alors. C'est important pour moi. Tu sais que je suis originaire de l'Ohio? Westerville pour être exact.)_

Il se demandait si Kurt lui répondrait.

* * *

Quand Kurt est rentré de l'école ce jour-là, il se força à rester loin de l'ordinateur. Il a pris une douche pour nettoyer la crasse de son entraînement de cheerleader épuisant, puis il s'est assuré que tous ses devoirs ont été faits. Il enchaîne par une longue conversation à trois avec Mercedes et Rachel sur des chansons pour le devoir au glee Club sur lequel ils travaillaient actuellement. (C'était un duel garçons contre filles, mais ce n'était pas un secret que Kurt soutenait les filles).

Ses parents et Finn sont revenus à la maison (du travail et de l'entraînement de football), et ils s'assirent ensuite pour dîner.

Il a fallu attendre que les derniers plats soient lavés - et rangés à leur place - pour que Kurt se laisse allumer son ordinateur. Même ainsi, il déambulait dans sa chambre alors qu'il chargeait, choisissant ses vêtements pour le lendemain à l'école (un de ces jours sans son uniforme), et prit de l'avance sur sa routine d'hydratation.

Enfin, Kurt s'assit en face de l'ordinateur. Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. En soupirant - parce qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas vérifier - Kurt s'est connecté sur son compte Twitter.

Et il était là, un autre message de Blaine Anderson.

Kurt était réellement en train de converser avec une célébrité.

Il a essayé de retenir le sourire sur son visage, parce qu'il était une personne réaliste, et avouons-le - pourquoi une célébrité pourrait être intéressée par tout ce qu'il avait à dire? Pourtant Kurt se hâta de lire le message _(Un grand merci à ton amie de ma part alors. C'est important pour moi. Tu sais que je suis originaire de l'Ohio? Westerville pour être exact.)_

Eh bien.

Kurt fixa l'écran. Blaine était ... eh bien, il semblait qu'il entamait une conversation. Il n'était pas en train de tout imaginer, n'est ce pas? Kurt tapota légèrement ses doigts sur les touches de son clavier en se demandant s'il devait répondre.

Il serait impoli de laisser Blaine parler tout seul, n'est ce pas?

Alors il réfléchit un moment et a commencé à taper. _(Je ferai en sorte que mon amie le sache - cela va probablement faire sa semaine. Est-ce bizarre que je sois déjà informé? Je suis de Lima, à environ deux heures de là-bas. Il n'y a probablement rien d'aussi beau que Westerville près d'ici. )_

Il a cliqué sur envoyer, et a fermé son navigateur - ce serait probablement la dernière fois qu'il entendrait parler de Blaine.

* * *

Chapitre court ça avance doucement mais don't worry je poste la suite bientôt !

Blaine ne va surement pas cesser d'être intéressé par Kurt avant trèèèèès longtemps, voir jamais ? ;)

Petite review ?


	3. Chapitre 3

De retour en ce lundi soir avec le chapitre 3 !

**Un grand grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos follows et vos favoris ça fait vraiment extrêmement plaisir, merci ! :)**

Chapitre un peu plus long et un peu plus intéressant, enjoy :)

Traduction de la fanfiction "An Accidental Chance" par **SlayerKitty.**

L'histoire en **VO** ici: scarvesandcoffeeviewstory. php? Sid=2224

* * *

À la surprise de Kurt, cependant, ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il a entendu parler de Blaine.

Un tout nouveau message l'attendait dans la matinée._ (Non, ce n'est pas bizarre cela signifie simplement que nous n'avons pas à parler de moi. Nous pouvons parler de toi. Ton profil Twitter dit que tu as 17 ans. Tu es toujours au lycée?)_

Kurt resta bouche bée devant son ordinateur.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment Blaine?

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, donc répondre à Blaine attendrait qu'il soit habillé, ait mangé son petit déjeuner, et saisit son sac d'école. Kurt se rassit et regarda fixement l'écran. "Kurt, on va être en retard!" Finn a crié en bas.

Le récent mariage de leurs parents et le déménagement dans une nouvelle maison avaient rendu les choses un peu bizarres entre eux, mais lui et Finn s'adaptait lentement à être demi-frères ainsi que leurs camarades de classe et les membres du Glee Club.

"J'arrive tout de suite!" Kurt répondit, puis il a commencé à taper _(Oui, j'ai vraiment 17 ans, tout comme toi. Sans vouloir t'offenser ou quoi que ce soit, pourquoi veux-tu en savoir plus sur moi? Il y a sûrement des gens beaucoup plus fascinants à LA.)_

Il a cliqué sur envoyer, éteint son ordinateur, et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

* * *

Kurt pouvait sentir les regards sur lui alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir - cela avait été comme ça toute la journée, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Personne ne l'avait même ennuyé aujourd'hui, même s'il portait un kilt et la chemise d'une fille.

Quand il entra dans la salle de chant du glee Club, Kurt poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins ici, Kurt n'aurait pas à se soucier du regard des autres.

"Ok, dis-moi tout," Mercedes lui dit alors qu'elle marchait à sa suite, puis s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui.

"Quoi?" Kurt lui a demandé.

"Tu as vu ton compte Twitter aujourd'hui?" Le cœur de Kurt accéléra subitement à ses paroles. Blaine l'avait tweeté à nouveau? Quelqu'un de l'école avait piraté et posté quelque chose d'horrible?

"Non?" Kurt a répondu sous la forme d'une question. Techniquement, il avait, pendant environ cinq minutes ce matin lorsqu'il avait répondu à Blaine.

"Tu es passé d'environ une vingtaine d'abonné à près de deux cents." Mercedes lui a dit, en tendant son téléphone.

_"Quoi?"_ Kurt siffla en réponse. _Oh non._ Il n'aurait jamais dû répondre à Blaine publiquement. Le reste du glee club arrivait en le regardant avec curiosité.

"Et tu devrais voir les tweets que tu reçois." Mercedes poursuivi. Kurt gémit.

"Que disent-ils?" Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir en fait.

«La plupart d'entre eux sont inoffensifs, quelqu'un ne sont pas nets, mais surtout ils veulent tous savoir si tu connais Blaine Anderson."

«Attends une seconde," Quinn renchérit de son siège à côté de Sam derrière eux. "Blaine Anderson, l'acteur de Dalton?"

"Connais-tu un autre Blaine Anderson?" Santana répondit sèchement.

"Pourquoi pensent-ils que tu connais ce mec, Blaine?" Demanda Finn, Rachel se penchant en arrière pour regarder Kurt. Oh, mon Dieu, c'est exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Les gens le questionnant à ce sujet - parce que personne ne le croirait.

"Ladylips a parlé à Blaine au téléphone l'autre jour," Santana répondit pour lui. Il se retourna et lui lança un regard noir. Elle le foudroya du regard en retour. «Et tout cela grâce à moi."

"Quoi?" Rachel a presque hurlé."Tu as parlé à un acteur?"

«C'est exactement pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'on le sache, Santana!" Cria-t-il. "Tu ne peux vraiment pas garder ta bouche fermée."

«J'aime recevoir les lauriers quand ils me sont dus," se vanta-t-elle. "En plus, tu m'en dois une, Hummel. Tu n'aurais jamais parlé à la star de tous tes fantasmes de masturbation si je n'avais pas été pas là. "

"C'est vrai," renchérit Brittany "J'étais là."

Maintenant, tout le monde regardez de nouveau Kurt, même M. Schue, leur directeur.

"Très bien," soupira Kurt. "Blaine a tweeté son numéro de téléphone l'autre jour, Santana a pensé qu'il serait amusant de l'appeler, et quand il a répondu au téléphone, je lui ai parlé."

Des murmures se sont propagés dans la pièce.

"Fin, l'affaire est close. Pouvons-nous s'il vous plaît arrêter de parler de ça et prévoir quelque chose pour les Sectionnals?"

* * *

Le moment était venu, la grande scène de Blaine pour cette journée. Il (en tant que James) s'était faufilé dans les couloirs d'une école publique rivale (Jefferson High), et a tracé sa route jusque dans le fond de la salle. Il observa les yeux écarquillés le glee Club effectué un incroyable numéro.

Un garçon était censé attirer son attention, puis l'attraper pour espionnage.

Blaine avait anticipé ces scènes depuis que les créateurs de la série étaient venus à lui avec le script. Dalton était diffusé depuis plus d'une saison, le personnage de Blaine, James, était le personnage principal, et il n'avait pas encore eu un quelconque love interest sérieux (mis à part un crush non partagé la saison dernière sur le capitaine de l'équipe de football).

Et pourtant, tout ce à quoi pouvait penser Blaine était Kurt.

C'était drôle, vraiment. Le dernier message de Kurt le hantait - pourquoi Kurt pensait qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'intéresse à lui? Bien sûr, il n'a fait que confirmer ce à quoi Blaine pensait à son propos, qu'il avait une fascination malsaine pour lui.

Après tout, combien de garçons avec des voix comme ça existait?

Blaine se demandait, pour la millionième fois, à quoi Kurt ressemblait. C'était juste un des nombreux moyens sur lesquels Kurt avait un avantage sur Blaine. Kurt savait probablement toutes sortes de choses au sujet de Blaine (et compte tenu de l'ingéniosité de sa fanbase, probablement plus que Blaine voudrait qu'il sache), mais Blaine ne savait rien à propos de Kurt mis à part son âge et où il habitait.

Peut-être que c'est pourquoi il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à Kurt. Kurt était un mystère.

Il réussit à tout effectuer correctement pendant le tournage, espérant avoir donné les expressions requises, et la bonne contribution à l'ambiance romantique dans la scène où il a été démasqué pour espionnage.

Blaine a sauté dans le van fourni à l'équipe du film lors du tournage sur les lieux et lors du retour, il a écrit un message à Kurt et l'a envoyé. _(Eh bien, tu as tort :) Parle-moi de toi. Tout ce dont tu as envie. Permets-moi de juger si c'est intéressant par moi-même.)_

* * *

Se sentant épuisé, Kurt a suivi Finn dans la maison et a laissé tomber son sac sur le canapé. Il a enlevé son manteau et retira son écharpe avant d'aller les accrocher dans le placard. Finn enleva son manteau aussi, le mis en boule et le jeta sur le canapé. "Finn, manteau." Kurt l'a grondé, en regardant son beau-frère dans les yeux. Finn soupira.

«Très bien,» dit-il en ramassant le manteau et l'accrochant sur le portemanteau que Kurt lui avait laissé. "Écoute, mec" Finn a commencé à dire. Kurt haussa les sourcils en réponse. «Tu as vraiment parlé à cet acteur?"

"C'était juste une fois, Finn,» répondit Kurt. _Eh bien, c'était censé être, mais il n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des messages et je ne sais pas quoi faire à ce sujet._ "Je l'ai juste aidé. Je ne vais probablement jamais entendre parler de lui à nouveau, d'accord? "

"Ouais." Finn avait toujours l'air préoccupé. "Mais tu feras attention, ok?"

"Bien sûr," Kurt a promis, se sentant étrangement touché. «Fais-moi une faveur. Ne le dis pas à papa ou Carole ".

"Pourquoi?"

«Ce n'est pas une grosse affaire, rien n'en résultera jamais , et ils n'ont tout simplement pas besoin de savoir, d'accord?"

"Tout ce que tu veux , mec," Finn convenu. "Tu veux un snack?"

«Je pense que je vais passer mon tour», Kurt fronça le nez. "Merci, Finn."

"C'est ceux pourquoi les frères existent." Finn lui sourit, et Kurt se surprit à sourire en retour, avant d'attraper son sac et monter à l'étage.

Une fois en haut, il regarda son ordinateur. Il savait qu'il devait faire ses devoirs. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas allumer son ordinateur, s'asseoir en face de lui ou se connecter sur son compte Twitter.

Alors, bien sûr, c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait. Sa jambe a rebondi nerveusement alors que la page chargée, et il regarda sa boîte de réception.

Un nouveau message.

Il cliqua sur l'onglet et vis que c'était de Blaine.

Une partie de lui était soulagée. Blaine voulait continuer à lui parler. Le reste de Kurt était juste troublé par ce qui se passait. Après tout, Kurt n'était personne de spéciale - il était juste un garçon avec une voix en or et un sens de la mode irréprochable en plein milieu de la ville du Midwest la plus terrible des Etats-Unis.

Pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable que Blaine voudrait-il apprendre à le connaître?

Se mordant la lèvre, il a débattu sur combien il devait en dire à Blaine. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas vraiment ce gars. Avec un soupir, il a écrit _(Tu l'auras voulu alors. J'ai 17 ans. Mon père récemment remariée, donc j'ai un beau-frère et une belle-mère. Je suis junior au lycée, et je suis très actif dans le glee Club de mon école ainsi que l'équipe de cheerleader.)_

Kurt relut son message, puis a décidé qu'il semblait incomplet. Donc, il ajouta encore une chose _(Parle-moi de toi. Quelque chose que personne d'autre ne sait.)_

Et c'est ainsi que ça s'est passé au cours des prochaines semaines. Lui et Blaine s'envoyer sans cesse des messages, en échangeant des petits bouts d'informations personnelles. Il a fallu quatre messages pour que Blaine lui révèle finalement quelque chose que Kurt ne connaissait pas déjà (ce n'était pas la faute de Kurt si Blaine partagé tout dans ses interviews, et il a pris un grand plaisir à apprendre que Blaine avait été propriétaire d'un ours en peluche nommé «Prince Charles» étant enfant), et deux semaines avant Kurt lui ont finalement révélé où il est allé à l'école.

Blaine a finalement demandé à Kurt de lui envoyer une photo après presque un mois de messages _(Je veux voir à qui je parle!_), ce qui pourrait être l'expérience la plus stressante de la vie de Kurt.

Les following de Kurt sur Twitter ont chuté vu que Blaine ne l'avait jamais tweeter publiquement à nouveau (Et Kurt était bien avec ça. Il aimait le fait que lui et Blaine avait une amitié secrète.) Les choses sont revenues à la normale à l'école, il se disputait pour les solos, et sur qui sortaient avec qui.

Kurt aurait dû savoir que quelque chose allait changer cela.

* * *

Et là tout le monde se demande:"Pourquoi ça ne m'arrive pas à moi?" Je vous rassure en vue de l'excellente suite qui va arriver vous n'allez pas tarder à vous poser sans cesse cette question et mourir d'envie ;)

J'aime, même plus que ça, lire vos reviews alors n'hésitez pas à en poster une :) Sa boost toujours pour traduire la suite en plus ;)


	4. Chapitre 4

Je m'excuse de ce retard je n'ai pas posté pendant les vacances, occupée et je voulais vraiment juste ne rien faire du tout et me reposer pour reprendre les cours en forme, beaucoup de boulot malheureusement.

Mais voici le chapitre 4 ! :)

**Cela me fait toujours énormément plaisir du lire vos reviews, merci !** Et je reposte le lien de la fanfic en VO car certains d'entre vous ont eu du mal à la trouver: www. scarvesandcoffee viewstory. php?sid=2224&warning=21

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?" Jeff regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Blaine, en essayant de voir l'écran de son téléphone.

"Ce n'est rien." A déclaré Blaine, retournant le téléphone de sorte que Jeff ne pouvait pas voir.

"Cela a l'air d'être drôlement amusant pour n'être "rien "." Jeff le taquina. "On dirait que ça pourrait être« quelque chose »."

Blaine pouvait se sentir rougir petit à petit , contre sa volonté. "Oooh, Blaine aurait-il un crush à propos duquel je devrais être au courant?"

"Je te déteste." Blaine lui tira la langue.

"Tu m'aimes, et tu le sais", à insister Jeff. "Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?"

Blaine le regarda un instant, débattant s'il pouvait lui dire la vérité. Nick, l'un des autres acteurs, choisit ce moment pour se joindre à eux.

"De quoi parlez-vous, les gars?" Demanda Nick, se laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté de Blaine.

"Blaine s'apprête à divulguer tous ses plus sombres secrets." Répondit Jeff.

Nick se mit à rire.

"Blaine n'a pas de secrets." Il poussa Blaine sur le côté, et Blaine rigola aussi un peu mal à l'aise.

"Eh bien, en fait ...» Blaine se tut. "Je suis... en quelque sorte en train de parler à quelqu'un."

"Petit cachotier! Je le savais." Chantonna Jeff. "Raconte".

"Très bien." Soupira Blaine. "Bon, vous savez le jour ou j'ai accidentellement tweeter mon numéro de téléphone?" Les deux garçons acquiescèrent. "Eh bien, je l'ai découvert parce que quelqu'un a appelé mon numéro et me l'a dit."

"Tu veux dire ... comme un fan de la série?" Nick a précisé.

Blaine a hésité avant de répondre. «Ouais."» Il s'arrêta. "J'ai découvert qu'il a un Twitter, et nous conversons par messages depuis."

"Blaine, c'est ..." Jeff avait l'air inquiet.

"Je sais ce que vous pensez," Blaine le coupa. "C'est insensé. Je ne le connais même pas, et si c'est un psychopathe. "

"Ouais, à peu près," Nick convenu.

«Il n'est pas." A déclaré Blaine. "C'est un garçon âgé de dix-sept ans qui vit dans l'Ohio. Il aime chanter, il est cheerleader et son père vient de se remarier. "

"Whoa," murmura Jeff.

"Vous avez vraiment discuté», a déclaré Nick. "Quel est son nom?"

"Kurt", le ton de Blaine ramolli, et il a affiché l'image qu'il avait finalement reçue de Kurt "C'est lui."

"Tu l'aimes bien." Nick regarda Blaine.

«Oui vraiment», a confirmé Blaine. "Il ne se soucie pas que je suis célèbre. Si je dis quelque chose de stupide, il va rire de moi."

"Sonne comme le véritable amour." Jeff le taquina.

"On ne sait jamais." Murmura Blaine.

* * *

Kurt était excité. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps pour envoyer un message à Blaine et lui dire. Il sortit son téléphone, le cachant entre ses genoux alors qu'il ouvrait Twitter et se connectait. M. Schue avait finalement obtenu la lettre indiquant leur concurrent pour les sectionals, avec juste une semaine pour se préparer. M. Schue a également annoncé les leaders pour la compétition et pour la première fois, Kurt a eu un solo.

Il était excité et terrifié et il devait le dire à Blaine.

(Devine quoi? Tu ne devineras jamais! Deux choses: Primo - ils ont annoncé nos concurrents pour les sectionals aujourd'hui et nous sommes contre ton ancien lycée et Deuxio - J'ai obtenu un SOLO! Si tu ne l'as pas deviné, je suis un peu excité.)

Kurt sourit largement alors qu'il pressa d'envoyer.

* * *

"Oooh, c'est quoi? "Nick se pencha. "Un autre message de ton Lover Boy."

"Pince-moi», répondit Blaine. "Et oui, c'est de Kurt." Blaine a ouvert le message et le lu en riant.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?"

"Eh bien, il est excité parce qu'il a juste obtenu son premier solo pour une compétition dans son glee club, et il voulait me faire savoir qu'ils sont contre Crawford Country Day aux Sectionnals.» Répondit Blaine. "C'est trop drôle."

Blaine était à Crawford Country Day, une école privée mixte à Westerville, Ohio, pour un peu plus d'un an avant qu'il ne décroche le rôle de James dans Dalton. Il avait de bons souvenirs de l'endroit, y compris des performances du Glee Club. Il avait envoyé par la poste une réponse à un appel de casting ouvert pour Dalton, a décroché le rôle de James et le reste était connu.

«A quand remonte la dernière fois que tu es allé chez toi?" Demanda Nick.

«Tu sais que ça fait longtemps», répondit Blaine, se décalant mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas parler de sa vie à la maison - il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec son père à cause de sa sexualité, et Blaine avait fini par demander l'émancipation légale une fois qu'il eut dix-sept ans. Sa mère vivait encore ici à Los Angeles, mais Blaine avait son propre appartement maintenant, et cela était mieux pour lui de cette façon. Son père était de retour dans l'Ohio , travaillant pour l'un des cabinets d'avocats les plus prestigieux du centre-ville de Columbus.

"Alors allons-y." Jeff a annoncé. Blaine le regarda sous le choc.

"Quoi?"

"Allons dans l'Ohio surprendre ton garçon."

* * *

Le jour des sectionals était ensoleillé, malgré la météo froide de l'Ohio. Kurt se sentait confiant sur leurs chances de gagner - même avec tout le drame sur les couples qui se passer (c'est ce que les New Directions faisaient mieux, après tout), il était à peu près sûr qu'ils allaient gagner. Crawford Country Day n'avait jamais été aux sectionals, pas même quand Blaine était là, et l'autre groupe, ils étaient contre des candidats âgés connus sous le nom de The Hipsters.

Kurt était presque certain qu'ils avaient la victoire en poche. Le trajet en bus alternait entre silences tendus et bavardages nerveux et Kurt passait le temps avec son ipod, rejouant son solo en mode répétition et fredonnait doucement.

Il ne pouvait pas attendre.

Blaine se sentait comme s'il était dans un mauvais film d'espionnage alors qu'il mit sa casquette de base-ball sur la tête et se déplaça à travers la foule. Il avait laissé ses cheveux bouclés et il espérait que cela contribué à son déguisement. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui-même. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin été que quelqu'un le reconnaisse. Jeff et Nick portaient des chapeaux aussi, mais ils ont tendance à ne pas être reconnu aussi souvent que Blaine.

Comme Jeff disait, Blaine était un «chouchou des médias», et donc attiré plus d'attention que n'importe qui d'autre dans la série.

Heureusement, ils ont pu passer à travers la foule sans aucun problème et trouver trois sièges à l'arrière. Blaine a gardé sous ses yeux grands ouverts pour repérer Kurt alors qu'ils s'assirent mais pensé qu'il était probablement dans la chambre verte avec le reste de sa chorale.

"Est-elle écrasée?" Demanda Nick, en regardant Blaine. Blaine jeta un œil à la rose jaune qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main.

"Non, heureusement,» répondit Blaine. Il l'avait apporté pour Kurt, mais si oui ou non il aurait la chance de la lui donner, Blaine ne savait pas. Les lumières de la salle se sont estompés et Nick a ouvert le programme qu'il avait attrapé en passant.

"Laquelle est l'école de Kurt?" A-t-il demandé.

"McKinley High New Directions», répondit Blaine, en regardant le programme sur l'épaule de Nick. "On dirait qu'ils sont derniers."

The Hipsters est passé en premier et a chanté une interprétation étonnante de "In the Living Years", ainsi que deux autres numéros, mais Blaine avait le sentiment qu'ils n'allaient pas gagner. Quand ce fut le tour de Crawford, il applaudit fortement et dansa tout le long dans son siège - il détestait l'admettre, mais alors que leur chanteur était talentueux, il n'était pas vraiment bon et leur danse n'était pas au point.

Si les New Directions étaient aussi bons ou meilleurs, ils avaient la victoire dans la poche.

La foule se tut quand McKinley a été introduit, puis une voix masculine a commencé à chanter à l'arrière de la salle. Blaine se retourna avec le reste de l'auditoire pour voir un garçon blond . Le projecteur l'illumina, et il a été rejoint une seconde après par une jeune fille blonde, et les deux d'entre eux chantèrent tout le long du chemin vers la scène, la chanson "Time of My Life" de Dirty Dancing.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la scène, le rideau se sépara, et Blaine eut le souffle coupé. Il y avait Kurt, en avant et au centre, clairement l'un des meilleurs danseurs alors qu'ils effectuèrent leur chorégraphie.

La chanson se termina et tout le monde applaudit. Blaine ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Kurt, et quand la musique ralentie, Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à chanter - eh bien, Blaine était pratiquement sûr qu'il a oublié comment respirer. Le reste de leur groupe dansait lentement autour de lui, alors qu'il chantait, les paroles obsédantes de "Blackbird" des Beatles remplissaient la salle. La chanson touchait à sa fin, et ils se sont déplacés dans une autre formation alors qu'une fille aux cheveux noirs a commencé à chanter "Valerie."

"Il est vraiment bon." Murmura Jeff.

"Il est vraiment, vraiment bon." Nick convenu.

"Il est_ incroyable_." Blaine a finalement expiré.

* * *

Kurt pensait que son cœur allait exploser de joie quand les New Directions ont été annoncées comme gagnant. Ils allaient aux Regionals. À peu près tout le monde avait été autorisé à sortir alors qu'ils étaient en train de se changer - cela avait à voir avec le fait qu'ils continuaient à se battre pour savoir qui devait tenir le trophée, et de s'en réjouir.

Le parking était assez désert en dehors de leur bus et une poignée de voitures.

Kurt parlait avec enthousiasme avec Rachel et Mercedes, la planification d'une soirée pyjama quand il a repéré trois gars avec une casquette de base-ball debout à côté de leur bus. Personne d'autre ne les avait encore remarqué.

Il les regarda, soudain nerveux. Il pouvait sentir le changement dans l'air, et ça le terrifiait. Kurt n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il se sentait de cette façon, mais cela a déferlé sur lui, et il se figea, regardant fixement.

Celui du milieu lui semblait familier.

Vraiment familier.

"Oh, mon Dieu,» dit-il, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Le groupe se tourna vers lui, puis suivit son regard. Kurt ne pouvait pas parler, parce qu'il venait de verrouiller ses yeux avec le garçon dans le milieu.

Yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux noisettes pour la première fois.

"Qui sont-ils?" Demanda Rachel alors que Kurt sentait ses pieds commencé à bouger plus vite vers eux.

"Kurt." Mercedes l'appela, en essayant d'attirer son attention. Il ne l'entendit pas. Il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était le garçon en face de lui, alors qu'il s'arrêta à quelques mètres.

_Blaine._

* * *

Ils se rencontrent enfin :)

Que du bon à venir pour la suite, je poste ça aussi vite que possible.

Les reviews sont plus qu'appréciés ! (Elles motivent grandement la traductrice que je suis ^^)


	5. Chapitre 5

J'ai traduit la suite aussi vite que j'ai pu, vous étiez très impatients de la lire vu vos reviews (Merci merci !), il faut dire que la fin du précédent chapitre était vraiment terrible hum? :D

Donc la voici, on avance on avance ! Ce chapitre est marqué par le commencement de beaucoup de nouvelles choses, enjoy :)

L'histoire en VO ici: www. scarvesandcoffee viewstory. php?sid=2224&warning=21

* * *

"Salut." murmura Blaine.

"T-Tu-Tu es ici", Kurt balbutia, les yeux écarquillés.

"Je voulais te voir", a déclaré Blaine doucement.

"Kurt, il y a un problème?" La voix de M. Schuester surgit, et Kurt sursauta.

"N-non», Kurt déclara, incapable de détourner les yeux de Blaine. Il regarda Blaine jeter un coup d'oeil autour, semblant décider de quelque chose - ce quelque chose qui résulta à Blaine enlevant le chapeau de sa tête. Il entendit la grande inspiration de M. Schue, un cri derrière lui (probablement Rachel), mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était le sourire inquiet de Blaine.

«Désolé, monsieur,» dit Blaine à M. Schue, en tendant la main. "Blaine Anderson."

"Will Schuester," M. Schue répondit après un moment, l'air surpris.

"Je suis juste venue surprendre Kurt." Blaine serra la main de M. Schue brièvement.

"Kurt est vraiment surpris», Kurt répondit.

"Nous allons vous laisser deux minutes pour parler", a déclaré M. Schue, avant de diriger le reste du groupe et pour les faire monter dans le bus. Kurt hocha la tête.

«C'est pour toi», Blaine tendit la rose jaune une fois qu'ils étaient seuls. Kurt la prit avec ses doigts tremblants, ses joues se revêtant de rouge contre sa volonté. "Tu étais incroyable."

"Merci," Kurt réussit à répondre. "Tu as volé jusqu'ici ... juste pour me voir chanter?" Blaine grimaça.

"Ouais." Blaine traîna ses pieds. "Est-ce bizarre?"

"Non," dit Kurt après un long moment. "C'est gentil." Il jeta un regard vers les garçons derrière Blaine. "Qui sont tes amis?" Blaine leur fit signe de s'approcher.

«Kurt, c'est Nick et Jeff - Je pense que tu peux les reconnaître ."

"Bordel», Kurt lâcha, puis frappa une main sur sa bouche dans la mortification. «Désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à ... rien de tout cela aujourd'hui."

"Félicitations pour la victoire", a déclaré Nick. "Et ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avons tendance à recevoir beaucoup de ce genre de réaction."

"Vous tous avez été formidables», a ajouté Jeff.

«Merci», répondit Kurt. "C'est vraiment surréaliste." Il regarda le bus derrière lui. Chaque membre des New Directions avait leurs visages pressés contre les fenêtres du bus, les vitres baissées afin qu'ils puissent essayer d'entendre ce qui se disait. "Désolé - ils ne sont pas exactement subtil."

«Je vois ça," dit Blaine, souriant. "Quels sont tes plans pour le reste de la journée?"

"Eh bien, euh, nous avons une tradition - nous allons retourner à l'école pour célébrer notre victoire", Kurt lui a dit, luttant contre la déception . Maintenant que Blaine était ici, maintenant qu'il était actuellement en train de lui parler , Kurt voulait profiter d'apprendre à le connaître en face à face.

"Penses-tu que ça gêne tes amis si on vous rejoint?" Blaine demanda. Une acclamation surgit du bus.

Kurt se mit à rire. "D'une certaine façon, je pense qu'ils sont d'accord avec ça."

* * *

Blaine est sorti de sa voiture de location, suivie par Nick et Jeff. Techniquement, Jeff avait loué la voiture, le seul des trois qui avait vingt et un ans. Nick avait dix-neuf, et Blaine était le plus jeune d'entre eux avec dix-sept. Ils restèrent dans le parking de McKinley, en regardant Kurt et ses amis sortirent du bus.

«Tu réalises que tu es fou, n'est ce pas?" Nick lui jeta un regard. «C'est fou. Il n'y a aucun moyen que nous serons en mesure de garder cela secret maintenant. "

«L'école est déserte," Blaine lui a rappelé. "J'ai jusqu'à demain après-midi pour passer du temps avec Kurt", a t-il poursuivi. "Et je vais faire le maximum."

"Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens, Blaine", a ajouté Jeff. Blaine secoua la tête.

«Je l'aime bien, bien sûr, mais nous nous connaissons seulement depuis un peu plus d'un mois.» Il se tourna et sourit alors que Kurt se dirigea vers lui. «Alors, c'est McKinley."

"Dans toute sa gloire,» répondit Kurt, son ton lourd de sarcasme. "Viens, on va aller mettre le trophée dans la vitrine à trophée, puis célébrer cela en faisant ce que nous faisons de mieux."

"Qui est?"

"Chanter," Kurt a répondu en souriant. "Nous allons chanter."

* * *

«C'est Blaine, Nick et Jeff," Kurt commença l'introduction car ils se tenaient tous maladroitement dans la salle de la chorale. Les trois garçons ont fait un petit signe, et Kurt a présenté l'ensemble des New Directions, un par un.

"Qui est celui qui m'a appelé?" Demanda Blaine à Kurt.

«Oh,» marmonna Kurt. "Santana." Il la pointa du doigt, et elle a fait signe à Blaine délicatement, ses doigts se courbant légèrement.

«Je lui dois un merci», murmura Blaine.

"Ne la laisse pas entendre ça," Kurt a répondu .

"Trop tard", Santana souffla à l'oreille de Kurt, se levant sur la pointe des pieds pour mettre son menton sur l'épaule de Kurt. "Vous deux les garçons me devaient beaucoup de temps." Nick et Jeff restèrent bouche bée tandis qu'elle retournait vers Brittany, le volant de son uniforme de cheerleader flottant alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

"Okay," M. Schuester les réunit. «Je sais que nous sommes tous excités à cause de la victoire d'aujourd'hui, et elle était bien méritée. Mais nous ne pouvons oublier les Régionales qui seront ici avant que nous le réalisions ».

La plupart d'entre eux gémissaient, y compris Kurt.

"M. Schue, pourquoi être un tel rabat-joie? "L'un des garçons a demandé. Blaine était intimidé par sa coupe de cheveux. Tout le monde rit.

"Maintenant, qui veut les honneurs pour notre chanson de célébration?" M. Schue a continué une fois le trophée dans la vitrine à trophée. "Rachel?"

Rachel, Blaine présumé, secoua la tête. «Je pense que cela devrait être Mercedes et Tina," dit-elle. "Aujourd'hui, c'est approprié de laisser tout le monde briller."

C'est ainsi que Blaine se retrouva assis dans la salle à côté de Nick Jeff, en regardant les New Directions chanter Florence and the Machine's "Dog Days Are Over."

Leur exubérance était palpable, et Blaine se retrouva à applaudir et chanter. Ils ont fini la chanson avec un gros câlin de groupe, avant de se séparer lentement.

"Vous étiez génial!" Blaine annonça, debout et faisant son chemin vers le bord de la scène.

"Tu le penses vraiment?" Demanda Kurt, à bout de souffle. Il s'agenouilla à côté du bord de la scène.

"Je ne dirais pas cela si ce n'était pas vrai», répondit Blaine. Kurt sourit.

«Alors, euh, c'est ce moment gênant quand tous mes amis veulent que je te demande un autographe,« Kurt roula des yeux. «Je suis vraiment désolé."

Blaine haussa les épaules. «Je te donnerai mon adresse e-mail, et tu pourras m'envoyer leurs noms et adresses. Je ferai en sorte qu'ils obtiennent des photos dédicacées. "

"Tu n'as pas à le faire», lui dit Kurt. Blaine sourit.

Lentement, les membres de New Directions ont commencé à partir, en criant des adieux et en criant des choses comme «Nous sommes les numéros un!" en sortant.

"Kurt", l'un des garçons a appelé. Kurt tourna la tête.

"Quoi, Finn?" Le garçon se dirigea vers eux, l'air nerveux.

«Je me dirige vers la maison - tu viens?"

"Dites à papa et Carole que je serai à la maison dans peu de temps», répondit Kurt. "Ne pas leur raconter ..."

"Ouais, j'ai compris», murmura Finn. "Tu ferais mieux d'être réel", a déclaré Finn, en regardant Blaine. Blaine a été surpris pendant une seconde. "Si tu te moques de mon frère ..." Il laissa la menace dans l'air pendant une seconde, puis se retourna et s'éloigna. Kurt avait l'air choqué.

«Je suis tellement désolé," Kurt expira après une seconde. «Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend."

"Il s'inquiète juste pour toi," Blaine souligna. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

«Quand pars-tu?" Kurt demanda doucement.

"Demain après-midi." Blaine avait l'air triste.

"Tu fais quoi ce soir?"

* * *

Kurt ne pouvait pas y croire. Ses parents ne voulaient pas le laisser quitter la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il leur ait dit où il allait et avec qui il y allait . Il avait eu l'intention de mentir (après tout, il allait finir chez Rachel pour une pyjama party de toute façon), mais Blaine avait insisté pour que Kurt dise à ses parents la vérité - qu'il sortait avec Blaine et ses amis pour une pizza.

C'est pourquoi Kurt était actuellement en attente pour eux d'arriver dans l'allée, débattant s'il était assez nerveux pour vomir. Blaine, Nick et Jeff était retourné à leur chambre d'hôtel , et Kurt avaient utilisé ce laps de temps pour prendre une douche, se changer et s'habiller pour les impressionner.

Il se sentait stupide cependant, parce que lui et Blaine étaient justes amis. Même s'il pourrait être à la mode dans l'Ohio, il n'y avait aucune chance que sa tenue pourrait dépasser quelque chose que les gens portaient à New York ou Los Angeles.

«Mon fils, tu vas prendre racine», a déclaré Burt, attirer l'attention de Kurt. "Ils seront là quand ça sera l'heure ."

Kurt se demandait ce que son père pensait de tout cela. Une célèbre star de la télé (eh bien, trois d'entre eux), venait prendre son fils pour manger une pizza. Dans quelle réalité cela peut-il arriver?

On frappa à la porte et Kurt sursauta. Il entendit son père étouffer un rire alors qu'il se précipita vers la porte. "Salut," Kurt a salué une fois qu'il avait ouvert la porte et a trouvé Blaine, Nick et Jeff sous le porche.

Après un tas de questions embarrassantes, au cours desquels Kurt aurait aimé pouvoir devenir invisible, Burt les a finalement laissés prendre la route.

"Mec, je n'ai pas été interrogé comme ça depuis le lycée," Jeff a ri alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le siège du conducteur. Nick dans le siège passager, laissant Kurt et Blaine monter à l'arrière. Kurt espérait que c'était assez sombre pour que personne ne remarque ses joues rouges - il était réellement assis sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture avec trois des principales stars de Dalton. Il voulait se pincer à nouveau, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire en face de Blaine.

C'était drôle, Kurt a réalisé, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à la pizzeria et passèrent leur commande. Personne ne les a remarqué. Personne n'a réalisé qu'il y avait des gens célèbres dans la salle de restaurant.

"Nous sommes assez bons pour nous cacher à la vue de tous», a commenté Blaine, le voyant regarder autour. "Personne ne s'attend à ce que nous soyons ici dans l'Ohio."

"Que se passerait-il si c'était le cas?"

"Foule massive de fangirls hurlantes," Nick a répondu. "J'espère pas comme l'époque où nous étions à New York, les flics ont dû diviser la foule."

"J'ai lu à ce sujet,» répondit Kurt. "C'est fou. Tous vos fans ne sont pas aussi fous. "

"Je ne sais pas. J'ai été sur Tumblr», a déclaré Jeff, souriant. "Il y a des gens intéressants ... là-bas."

Kurt laissa échapper un petit rire maladroit. «Je crois que je te suis."

"C'est génial."

Ils commencèrent les pizzas une fois le sujet clos, et Kurt s'émerveilla devant la nourriture qu'ils réussirent à ingurgiter - eh bien, il avait seulement eu deux parts. Les autres, cependant, ont mangé comme s'ils n'allaient jamais être nourris à nouveau.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Blaine, Nick Jeff ont raconté des histoires de leurs bons moments sur le plateau, et Kurt a partagé quelques-uns des plus dramatiques moments sur le fait d'être un membre des New Directions. Puis il a rappelé à Blaine qu'il était cheerleader.

«Attends, vous avez remporté les nationals parce que vous avez chanté un medley de Céline Dion?" Blaine répéta, le regardant intensément.

«Ouais», répondit Kurt. «En français».

«En français». Blaine le fixait toujours.

"Je pense que tu viens de le tuer», murmura Jeff. Kurt rougit et baissa les yeux sur la nappe. C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'heure.

«Je dois rentrer à la maison", soupira-t-il. «Je dois préparer mes affaires et me diriger chez Rachel."

Blaine insista pour payer la facture pour tout le monde, même si Kurt s'y opposa. Il était calme sur le trajet du retour chez lui, se remémorant l'incroyable nuit qu'il venait d'avoir.

«Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta porte," Blaine proposa quand Jeff s'est garé dans l'allée. Kurt ne savait pas quoi dire à cela, alors il rougit et hocha la tête. Blaine le suivit jusqu'au porche et il se tenait là, maladroitement pendant un moment.

«Ça a été vraiment génial d'apprendre à te connaître, Kurt," dit-il finalement.

«Je ne peux pas croire que tu as vraiment fait tout ce chemin juste pour me voir chanter."

"Peut-être que la prochaine fois tu pourras venir me rendre visite", Blaine suggéra. Kurt avait des doutes - ses parents ne le laisseraient jamais aller à Los Angeles et rester avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine.

"Puis-je te conduire à l'aéroport demain?" Kurt proposa. Il voulait voir Blaine une dernière fois avant de partir.

"Bien sûr", a déclaré Blaine. "Nous allons rendre la voiture à l'agence de location ce soir."

"Je te verrai dans la matinée alors", a confirmé Kurt.

"À bientôt alors", murmura Blaine. Ils ont verrouillé leur regard, puis Blaine se rapprocha. Le souffle de Kurt se bloqua dans sa gorge, puis les lèvres de Blaine appuyèrent légèrement contre sa joue. "Dors bien."

"Toi aussi», répondit Kurt. Il se glissa dans la maison alors que Blaine se dirigeait vers la voiture. Kurt se laissa tomber sur le canapé, clignant des yeux sous le choc.

"Tu vas bien, gamin?" Demanda Burt, le regardant . Kurt secoua la tête. "Quel est le problème?"

"Je suis amoureux."

* * *

Kurt ne savait presque pas comment agir le lendemain matin lorsqu'il alla les chercher. Il ne voulait pas agir maladroit autour de Blaine. La route était plutôt silencieuse jusqu'à l'aéroport, les trois tentaient de se réveiller et faire face au reste du décalage horaire.

Kurt se gara et les accompagna jusqu'à la porte de sécurité. Il serra les mains de Nick et Jeff, et puis ils sont partis et on fait la queue pour passer les contrôles de sécurité, les laissant Blaine et lui seul.

"Tu vas me manquer», marmonna Kurt finalement. "Est-ce insensé?"

"Non," répondit Blaine. "Tu vas me manquer aussi." Puis Blaine l'attira dans une étreinte serrée, et Kurt pensait que son cœur pourrait s'arrêter de battre.

Blaine le lâcha après un moment. "Bye," a-t-il chuchoté.

"Bye", a répondu Kurt, en lui faisant signe de la main alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Aucun des deux n'avait entendu le bruit d'un appareil photo à proximité.

* * *

Ouuuuh, on finit sur une note mystérieuse ;)

Il est bien gentil Blaine quand même, à mon avis Kurt n'est pas le seul à avoir le béguin ^^

Ne manquez pas la suite au prochain chapitre !

Une petite review pour me dire vos impressions ? :)


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour bonjour :)

Nous sommes lundi et voici la suite de An Accidental Chance ! J'espère que vous avez tous eu un bon début de semaine et dans le cas contraire, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous redonneras un tant soit peu le sourire !

**Un grand merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews que j'ai grand plaisir à lire ! Et n'oubliez pas de voter Klaine pour les PCA ! C'est juste ici: www. peopleschoice pca/vote/votenow. jsp**

L'histoire en VO ici: www. scarvesandcoffee viewstory. php?sid=2224&warning=21

* * *

Kurt était constamment joyeux pendant des jours depuis la visite de Blaine. Il était plus heureux, il chanter ou fredonner plus que d'habitude. Il était sûr que tout le monde avait remarqué, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Les membres des New Directions avaient été soudoyés avec des autographes et des goodies du show en échange de se taire à propos de la visite de Blaine - fidèle à sa parole Blaine avait envoyé son email à Kurt, et Kurt lui avait renvoyé toutes les informations.

Puis la photo est apparu.

Juste une photo, qui a presque tout changé.

Kurt fredonnait le dernier single de Blaine dans Dalton ("Teenage Dream", chanté pour son potentiel nouvel intérêt amoureux dans le show), alors qu'il rentrait de l'école et s'est connecté à son ordinateur. Il ne s'est pas immédiatement connecté sur Twitter - Blaine avait son email maintenant et ils l'utilisaient à la place. Il parlait beaucoup plus facilement car ils n'étaient pas limités par le nombre de caractères qu'ils devaient utiliser.

Il a ouvert sa messagerie et analysé sa boîte de réception, mais il n'y avait pas de mail de Blaine. Kurt haussa les épaules - après tout, Blaine était occupé à tourner. Kurt n'était pas inquiet - Blaine n'avait pas cessé de lui envoyer des messages depuis le premier jour où ils se sont parlé. Son téléphone sonna et il baissa les yeux vers lui.

Un SMS d'un numéro de téléphone qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il l'ouvrit prudemment, et poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était Blaine. Kurt avait oublié - bien sûr Blaine avait son numéro. Kurt l'avait appelé une fois. Un frisson le traversa au fait que Blaine avait effectivement sauvegardé son numéro de téléphone. Puis il a lu le texte.

_Kurt, c'est Blaine. Je vais t'appeler dans cinq minutes. C'est important. S'il te plaît, répond._

Cela ne sonne pas bien du tout. Kurt se mordit la lèvre au cours des cinq prochaines minutes. Son cœur battait - qu'est-ce qui pourrait être la raison de l'appel de Blaine ?

Le téléphone sonna enfin et Kurt sursauta. Il soupira et répondit. "Blaine?"

_"Salut."_ a déclaré Blaine.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Kurt ne pouvait pas supporter de ne pas savoir. Blaine soupira. "Blaine?"

_"Tes parents sont à la maison?"_ Demanda Blaine au lieu de lui répondre.

«Non,» répondit Kurt, déconcerté par la question. "Ils ne vont pas être à la maison avant environ une heure." Carole était généralement la première à la maison avec son quart à l'hôpital. Burt rentrait plus tard, toujours à essayer de s'arranger pour que la dernière voiture soit réparée pendant la journée. "Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu me fais peur là. "

_"Quelqu'un nous a vus dimanche,"_ Blaine lui dit._ "À l'aéroport, lorsque nous nous disions au revoir."_

"Que veux-tu dire par "nous a vus'?" Kurt voulait savoir, sa voix calme, son cœur battant encore sa poitrine.

_"Il y a une photo, Kurt,"_ Blaine soupira bruyamment dans le téléphone. _"Une photo de nous enlacé est sur la couverture du magazine Us Weekly."_

"Oh, non." Kurt n'était pas stupide. Il savait qu'il devait garder son amitié avec Blaine secrète, où les médias seraient sur eux. Ils étaient déjà en train de s'agiter autour d'une sorte de confirmation que Blaine avait un petit ami. Kurt ne voulait pas passer son temps à éviter les paparazzis et les journalistes.

_"Écoute, va sur ce site",_ a déclaré Blaine, débitant une adresse Web. Kurt l'a tapé avec ses doigts tremblants. Le site s'est affiché tout de suite et ils étaient là. Blaine était vraiment perceptible, mais la photo avait été prise d'un mauvais angle. Le visage de Kurt était à peine visible, mais ils étaient certainement enlacés et il y avait un manque flagrant d'espace entre eux.

"Eh bien, on ne peut pas vraiment voir mon visage," a commenté Kurt, regardant l'image. "Je ne pense pas qu'ils savent qui je suis."

_"Peut-être pas, Kurt,"_ Blaine a commencé, semblant en détresse. _"Mais ils vont le découvrir et, mon Dieu, je viens de faire de ta vie un enfer."_ Kurt ne put s'empêcher - il gloussa.

"D'accord, je pense que tu es un peu dramatique,» répondit Kurt. "On ne peut pas voir mon visage. Comment ça pourrait être mauvais? "

_"Tu as déjà été sur Tumblr ?"_

«Non,» répondit Kurt, se connectant à son compte alors qu'il parlait.

_"Eh bien, j'ai vu celui de Jeff,"_ Blaine ne cessait de parler. _"Ce n'est pas très bon, Kurt."_

«Ils n'ont pas compris qui je suis, si?" Kurt a demandé alors que son tableau de bord chargeait. Leur photo était sur tous les tumblr qu'il suivait, bien sûr, et la spéculation était bien là. Kurt avala la sensation de malaise qui montait dans sa gorge.

_"Je suppose que tu es en train de voir ça maintenant."_ dit Blaine quand Kurt se tut.

"Ouais," murmura Kurt. "Mais tout de même, Blaine, ils ne savent pas qui je suis, et ils ne le sauront pas. Je ne vais pas leur dire."

_"Mais tu ne devrais pas avoir à faire face à cela, et c'est de ma faute,»_ murmura Blaine. "_Je n'aurais jamais ..."_

"Blaine, non, arrête," Kurt le coupa. "S'il te plaît ne pas dire ce que je pense que tu es sur le point de dire."

Parce que s'il l'était, Kurt ne serait pas capable de gérer cela. C'était déjà assez difficile d'être amoureux d'un garçon qui était à des milliers de kilomètres de lui ... si Blaine lui disait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus parler ...

_"Pourquoi tu voudrais être dans une situation pareil alors que tu n'as pas à le faire?"_ Demanda Blaine.

"Je crois que c'est évident," Kurt répondit calmement. Ils se turent. Il était choqué d'avoir réellement dit ça à voix haute. Oh, mon Dieu. Et si c'était trop? Que faire s'il avait vraiment fait peur à Blaine cette fois?

_"Moi aussi."_ La voix de Blaine était si faible que Kurt a failli ne pas l'entendre._ "Je - Moi aussi, Kurt."_ Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait savoir quoi dire à ce sujet. Blaine se racla la gorge.

"Que faisons-nous à ce sujet?" Kurt se sentit enfin le courage de parler.

_"Rien, pour l'instant. Mon agent m'a dit que je devrais me taire, te dire de garder le silence et laisser l'affaire s'étouffer." _répondit Blaine.

"Ainsi, nous pouvons toujours parler ...?" Kurt voulait savoir.

_"Oui,"_ soupira Blaine. _"Oui, si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons encore parler."_

"Bien ... Je veux." Kurt sentit ses soucis se dissiper. La photo ne signifiait rien. Personne ne savait qui il était. Lui et Blaine étaient très bien.

_"Parle-moi de ta journée."_ Blaine lui dit, l'air heureux.

Kurt s'installe dans son fauteuil et fait exactement cela.

* * *

Blaine ne pouvait pas y croire. Après tout ce bordel, Kurt voulait encore lui parler.

Kurt se souciait de lui. Il l'avait avoué. Blaine se sentait comme s'il planait. Tant pis si quelqu'un balançait leur image. Tant pis si les médias les appelaient toutes les cinq minutes pour une déclaration. Alors quoi?

Rien d'autre ne comptait, mais son amitié avec Kurt. Il avait besoin de Kurt dans sa vie.

"Donc, il y avait quelque chose que je voulais te demander, mais je ne suis pas sûr que je devrais, compte tenu de la photo." Blaine changea le sujet une fois que Kurt avait fini de parler de sa journée.

_"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"_ Kurt semblait en quelque sorte essoufflé, et Blaine aimé qu'il avait un tel effet sur Kurt. Si c'était la récompense qu'il obtenait pour appeler Kurt, Blaine commencerait à le faire beaucoup plus - qui avaient besoin de mail lorsque vous pouvez parler ou texter par téléphone?

"J'étais sérieux au sujet de te faire venir ici pour me rendre visite," a déclaré Blaine. "Peut-être pour quelques jours pendant que tu es en vacances scolaires. Tu pourrais venir nous regarder tourner. "

_"Blaine, je ne pense pas que mes parents seraient d'accord pour cela,»_ répondit Kurt. _"Je veux dire, ils vous connaissent à peine, et tu vis seul à Los Angeles."_

"Laisses-moi m'occuper de tes parents,» Blaine lui dit. «Souhaites-tu venir?"

_"Tu sais que oui."_ Murmura Kurt, et Blaine sentit un petit frisson le traverser.

"Bien." Sourit Blaine. "Maintenant, quand ton père rentrera à la maison, appel moi et laisse-moi lui parler, d'accord?"

Kurt a accepté et ils raccrochèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Il était prêt quand Kurt le rappela et lui passa son père au téléphone.

Il ferait à tout prix venir Kurt à Los Angeles même s'il devait se tuer à la tâche.

* * *

"Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça, gamin? "Demanda Burt, en regardant Kurt. Kurt croisa son regard.

"Oui," répondit-il. "Et tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance - Blaine et moi ne sommes pas sur le point de faire des bêtises pendant mon séjour."

"Il vit seul." Burt grogna, et Kurt entendu le souci dans la voix de son père.

"Il a un canapé-lit, papa, et tu me connais. Je ne suis pas sur le point de sauter au lit avec un gars juste comme ça," le visage de Kurt était rouge, autant que celui de son père. Il espérait vraiment que ce serait la fin de cette discussion.

"Qu'en est-il de cette photo absurde?" Burt voulait savoir. Kurt avait l'intention de garder son père dans l'ignorance sur cet incident - mais les circonstances ont dicté les choses de sorte que Burt avait réellement vu le magazine par lui-même.

Il n'avait pas vraiment été heureux.

"Nous ne serons pas proches en public", a promis Kurt. «Personne ne devrait avoir une raison de nous suivre partout ou prendre des photos."

"Donc, tu vas juste te terrer dans son appartement à la place." murmura Burt.

"Papa," Kurt regarda fixement son père. "Je veux y aller. C'est une bonne opportunité pour moi - je peux en apprendre beaucoup sur le secteur de la télévision, et Mlle Pillsbury s'est arrangé pour m'obtenir des points supplémentaires pour l'occasion." Kurt l'avait appelé pendant que Burt parlait à Blaine. Et à ce stade, Kurt ferait n'importe quoi pour y aller.

"Okay, gamin," Burt soupira enfin.

"Vraiment?" Kurt glapit dans l'excitation. "Merci!" Il a donné son père une accolade et a ensuite couru à l'étage. Il devait appeler Blaine.

Kurt Hummel allait à Los Angeles.

* * *

Prochainement: Les aventures de Kurt et Blaine à Los Angeles !

(Notre futur couple de star :'D )

J'espère que la suite vous as plu et comme toujours n'hésitez pas à poster une review ^^


End file.
